gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Meijin vs. Meijin
Meijin vs. Meijin is the twenty-second episode of Gundam Build Fighters. Synopsis As the second match of the tournament quarterfinals approaches, Meijin Kawaguchi's opponent is changed. The new fighter's name is Julian Mackenzie, and Kawaguchi and Allan are terrified to hear this name. At the Gunpla school that Allan and Tatsuya Yuki once attended, Julian was the top student, whose Gunpla building techniques and control abilities were said to be closest to those of a Meijin. Plot During a late night at PPSE Headquarters, Allan Adams talks to Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd about whether or not he foresaw Sei Iori and Reiji defeating Aila Jyrkiäinen in the quarter-finals, but Kawaguchi says he's not that all knowing. Alan then compares their late night to being at the Gunpla Academy, and Kawaguchi bluntly states that it was hard as hell. Alan then recalls the Second Meijin Kawaguchi's words of Gunpla Battle being about total victory, and that anyone in your way must be pushed out of the way. Thanks to the harsh experience, Alan succeded as a builder and was grateful. Kawaguchi remarks that he's also grateful to the second Meijin, but as a bad example. Alan tries to ask further, but Kawaguchi quickly changes the subject to their opponent, 78 year old John Ayers Mackenzie of the UK, who fought many battles with the second Meijin. Elsewhere, Mackenzie is greeted by Mr. Ral, who congratulates the former on making the semi-finals. John remarks that his opponent is the third Meijin, and wonders if he has a fateful connection. Suddenly, he drops his cane and complains of heart pains. In the hotel, Sei is paid a surprise visit by his mom and China Kousaka, who packed a meal for him and Reiji. Rinko senses something is wrong, when Aila bursts out of their shower at the sight of a Japanese bento. Stemming the wrath of his mother and China, Sei frantically explains that Aila is homeless and suddenly moved in after their match. Neither of the two women like the arrangement, and Rinko points out that Sei's "dating" China, much to the two's embarrasment. Throughout the exchanges, Reiji snores on his bed. Rinko states that she'll be taking Aila to her inn until the tournament ends. When Rinko can't think of where else for Aila to stay after that, Aila states that she'll stay at Sei's since Reiji promised her that if she had nowhere to go. The annoyed Rinko asks Reiji why he didn't ask her first, though his only reponse is why not. Aila then states she'll stay with Reiji and tells him to take responsibility for his own words. Reiji says he can't accomodate her request since his home is in Arian. Sei thinks that its a country in another world, to which Rinko asks if he's a prince. Reiji tries to impress the women with this fact, but they all laugh it off. After the girls leave, Reiji is fuming over why everyone laughs at him being a prince, and Sei asks if its actually true. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Nils Nielsen. He asks Reiji about the glowing lights during his fight with Aila, and asks if he knows what caused the phenomenon. Reiji replies that his gem glowed. Nils asks to borrow the gem, and Reiji obliges. Sei asks if it has anything to do with the secret of the Plavsky particle, and Nils says its possible. At the hospital, Julian Ayers Mackenzie rushes into his grandfather's hospital room, where Mr. Ral also is. John thanks his grandson for his long travel, and Julian remarks on how he saw the World Championship on the news. However, he tells him that his next opponent is the Meijin, to which Julian is surprised that someone has succeeded the second Meijin. John remarks that the third Meijin is too strong for him, and hands him a shoe box and tells him to fight in his place as his last wish. Though Julian quit Gunpla Battle, the manner in which his grandfather asked him forces him to accept his request. Even more, the battle is the following day, but inside the box is his old gunpla, the F91 Gundam F91 Imagine. Back in his room, Ral points out to a much healthier John that he just lied to his grandson. John replies that it doesn't actually matter if it was wrong or right, he still wasn't strong enough to defeat the Meijin, but that Julian will carry the family name to victory. Back at the inn, China and Rinko sob over Aila's story to be forced to battle for a home. She then invites Aila to stay at their house until she can find a place to live, throwing in being with Reiji as a extra incentive. In the battle room, Julian looks over the F91 Imagine that his grandfather had meant to give him, but it had been three years since his last battle. Just then, he is approached by Mao Yasaka, wondering if he wants an opponent. Julian accepts, but Mao looks at the worn out joints on the F91, to which Julian states he's used it awhile. Wanting to blow off some steam, Mao declares he'll fight in earnest. In the hallway, Nils remarks that he'll have to contact his professor to get some help from Japan's research institutes. Nils notices the free battle room and enters, observing the wrecked GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh and a terrified Mao, who says that the gunpla was a monster. In PPSE's main lab, Kawaguchi and Alan look over the 80% completed PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, when an aide rushes in to inform them of their change in opponent to Julian. Kawaguchi then tells Alan that hey might lose tomorrow. In Sei and Reiji's room, the two are shocked by the damage inflicted on the Gundam X Maoh. Reiji wonders who did it, and Mao tells them it was Julian, who told him that he was fighting in the semis. Sei and Reiji conclude that he must be Tatsuya's opponent. At PPSE, Alan looks up Julian's record, seeing how he became the head of the first class at Gunpla Academy. With his genius building skills, he was the closest to becoming the third Meijin, to which Kawaguchi agrees. Alan then states that Julian suddenly quit the academy and left the gunpla battle scene. Alan then asks how many times Kawaguchi fought at the academy, and he replies seven times, but with no victories. Elsewhere, Ral tells Julan that the third Meijin is in fact Tatsuya Yuuki. Julian wonders if he's inherited the second Meijin's fiendish pursuit of victory and wonders why Tatsuya took on the name. Meanwhille, Tatsuya recalls his conversation with Julian three years ago about him leaving the academy. Back then, Julian wanted to enjoy gunpla, not ruthlessly pursue victory. Tatsuya realizes that Julian quit gunpla to protect his love for it, but wants to find his own way to keep his love. Julian wonders if Tatsuya's been taken in by the second Meijin's ideology. The following morning, Julian and Kawaguchi stand face to face once again on the world's stage. Julian remarks on his promise to his grandfather, but his greater purpose is to find out why his friend Tatsuya took on the title of Meijin, while Kawaguchi seeks to overcome his old friend. The battle begins, and Reiji notices Kawaguchi's new gunpla, the Amazing Exia. Sei tells him its based off of the GN-001 Gundam Exia, created by the armed group Celestial Being. In the stands, Ral recognizes Julian's F91 Imagine. The two gunpla land, and point their weapons towards each other and stand completely still. Sei notes the absolute stillness, but Reiji says that they've already traded blows mentally. Kawaguchi charges the Amazing Exia forward, while Julian activates the F91's fins and dodges his first attack, destroying the shield. In return, Kawaguchi uses the Amazing GN Sword to destroy the F91's beam rifle. Reiji asks why the F91 split into three suits, and Sei tells him about the F91's Metal Peel Off effect when the F91 moves quickly, the paint peels off and creates afterimages. Ral remarks seeing this technique as the "Back Jet Stream", the reason why Julian was worthy of being the next Meijin. The two trade shots and complement on their improved skills. Julian draws his saber and locks swords, asking Kawaguchi iff he became entranced by the second Meijin's ideology. Kawaguchi denies this and fires on the F91, which fires its VSBRs. Julian tells Kawaguchi to show his resolve and his reason for taking on the name of Meijin. With the F91 charging towards them, Tatsuya tells a surprised Alan that he's temporarily resigning as Meijin. He reasons that if he beats Julian as Tatsuya, then he'll become the Meijin that he desires. The two lock swords again, and Julian blinds Tatsuya long enough to fire a beam from the F91's vents. He barely dodges the attack, and Tatsuya makes his move and uses the Amazing Exia's Trans-Am System. The two exchange hard blows, until Julian comes up behind and prepares the finishing blow. However, Tatsuya dodges and ends up behind the F91, shooting at its back. Activating the sword mode, Tatsuya declares the final blow to be his resolve, and slashes at the F91 Imagine, ending the match with a victory. Julian realizes that Tatsuya fights nothing like the second Meijin and met all of his attacks. He concludes that Tatsuya became the Meijin to change the way of gunpla, and that's his determination.In the stands, Ral and Rinko complement the battle, while Aila is impressed by Tatsuya's strength. On stage, Alan calls Tatsuya's move to use Trans- Am reckless, but he says it was the only way to win. Julian approaches him and addresses him as Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd. Kawaguchi invites Julian to return to gunpla, and accepts that he can't stay away from a battle this fun. In the background, John quietly thanks the Meijin for reviving Julian's interest in gunpla. In the players stand, Reiji asks Sei what Trans-Am is, and he says that it temporarily triples particle emission, but the performance plummets once it is used up.They declare they'll counter with the RG System, and win the World Tournament. In a laboratory, Nils finishes his analysis, revealing that Reiji's gem is in fact a Plavsky particle crystal. Stats Characters Mobile Weapons Main * F91 Gundam F91 Imagine * GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh * PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia Others Trivia * John Ayers Mackenzie's doctor bears a striking resemblance to Techcs Farzenberg of After War Gundam X. * A bedridden John reads a hobby magazine that has the logos of EFSF, A.E.U.G., Anaheim Electronics, SNRI, Crossbone Vanguard, Zeonic and Zimmad. * Allan jokingly states that Kawaguchi predicted that Sei and Reiji will triumph over Alia, which the latter replies that he is not almighty to do so. This phrasing pays homage to episode 3 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Graham also stated that he is not almighty to predict. * Allan comments that the Amazing Exia is only 80% complete, a fact Kawaguchi says is fine. Near the end of Mobile Suit Gundam, Char Aznable was given the same warning about the new MSN-02 Zeong, and delivered a similar response. * The Trans-Am wielding Amazing Exia makes its debut in this episode. The Trans-Am system made its debut in a similar battle setting, in the identically numbered episode from Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. ** Many of the Amazing Exia's movements closely mirror those of the original, particularly from that episode. * Yuuki stated that the Gundam F91 is "still just a Gunpla made 3 years ago". This is a reference to Exia being referred to as such in episode 1 of Gundam 00 Season 2. ** This is ironic, not just due to the fact that he is piloting an Exia itself, but also due to the fact that the HG Gundam Exia REII (what Amazing Exia is based upon) came out on 5 years ago on the less articulated HG 00 model line, while the HGUC F91 (which have much better joints and proportion) came out within 4 months of this episode's broadcast. * Julian battles the Amazing Exia with his F91 Imagine. Both superlatives can be viewed as puns on the word Meijin - 'A Meijin' and 'I Meijin'. * It could be seen that the Amazing Exia defeats the F91 Imagine in a similar manner to how the original Exia finishes of the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron in episode 25 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00.